


Peeping Tom

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [2]
Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Spying, twincest (not related)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom goes to meet Bill like he has done every day for the last two months, but this time is different.





	1. Chapter 1

The summer sun was beating down unbearably hot on Tom's already sun kissed skin. His limbs felt like jello, and all he wanted to really do was jump in the gigantic pool that he had just cleaned. Instead, he had to pack his stuff up, and move onto his next client. Not that it was a bad thing, Tom was excited. Bill Kaulitz had been his client now for almost two months. Tom would go over to the sprawling estate, his last client for the day, clean the pool, and they would have sex. Sometimes they would do it in the pool, sometimes they would do it on the patio, in the shade. Other times, it would be up against the outdoor kitchen sink or even in the outdoor shower Bill had hidden away on the side of the house. It didn't matter how they did it or where, but Tom was loving every second of it. Tom's head was filled with Bill, and he couldn't get enough.  
Tom went over to Bill's house everyday, but he didn't clean the pool but once a week, unless it was one of the days they used the pool for their lovemaking. If that was the case, Tom would clean it out the following day.  
Today wasn't a cleaning day, today was a play day. The guard at the front, today was Martin. Martin was a cool, funny guy, the type of guy that would be classified as the "class clown" and "life of the party". Martin was always making some type of dumb joke, but today was different. Today Martin looked pale white when Tom pulled up to enter the Kaulitz Estate.  
"Good afternoon Martin." Tom greeted, smiling.  
"Ah, Tom, what are you doing here?"  
"Martin..." Tom laughed, hitting the steering wheel of his truck, "Your funny, man, you know I come here everyday. Bill's expecting me, like always."  
"Are you sure Mr. Kaulitz expecting you today?"  
"Martin!" Tom said, getting a little agitated. "I've been coming here around this time everyday for the last two months, why would today be any different?"  
"Well, I'll let you in, but...." Martin started, but quickly closed his lips.  
"But what, Martin?"  
"Nothing, sorry. Please enter." Martin said, pushing a few buttons, and the large wooden gates opened, and Tom pulled up right next to a shiny new black black Gugatti Veyron, Tom's jaw dropped, and for a little longer than a minute or two Tom allowed himself to stare, jaw to his chest, drool starting to pool in his mouth. His stomach tightened with curiosity, and he quickly got out of the car, and made his way to the back. Tom had never seen any of Bill's cars, in fact, Tom hadn't seen any part of the house except the front yard and the backyard. Sure he had seen into the house the first day when he rang the doorbell, but it was brief, and he couldn't remember what the inside had looked like, too shocked to even be in the compounds of the Kaulitz estate to remember much of that first day anyway.  
Walking around to the backyard, Tom was shocked to find that Bill wasn't back there waiting for him like normal. Instead the back door was open just slightly. Tom walked up to the door, ready to push it open when he heard the moans, they clearly belonged to Bill, and his stomach dropped and twisted in horrible pain. He peaked his head through the small crack in the door, and what he saw made his eyes tear up, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene playing out on the other side.  
Bill was on all fours of the bed, Tom never realized that the double doors leading into the house was going straight into a bedroom, obviously Bill's bedroom. Behind Bill, snapping his hips back and forth, skin hitting skin filled Tom's ears, and he felt bile rise in his throat. The man was tall, muscular and dark. His head was shaved down to the scalp, but there was still hair. Tom could make out a tattoo on the side of the mans neck, what it was of, he wasn't sure. All he was truly sure of was Bill seemed to be enjoying the rough ride as this strange man slammed into Bill, pushing his body forward with each thrust. Tom could see one of Bill's hands reaching forth, fisting a handful of sheet, nearly pulling the fitted sheet completely off the bed.  
Tom turned to leave, but for some odd reason he couldn't. He turned back, and continued to watch, just in time to see Bill's head snap back, and his cries of pleasure as he called out the man's name, "Fuck, yes, Bushido!" Bill moaned as he came hard into the sheets below him. He watched the man behind him, back glistening with sweat, as his thrusts came to a stop, he must have come too because soon he was pulling out, and falling back on the bed next to Bill. He watched as the man pulled a condom off and tossed it in the trash bin next to the bed.  
Bill sat up, covering his body with a sheet as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the night table next to the bed, and lit up, blowing smoke sexily out of his mouth. Bill's eyes flicked to the door, and Tom stumbled backwards. "Shit!" He whispered, and walked back around to his truck, getting in a slamming the door shut in anger. He ran his hands through his dreads, before punching the steering wheel.  
How could he be so stupid as to think Bill had feelings for him. He was just using him for sex. Sure he didn't expect even that from Bill, but the truth was, was that Tom was starting to have real feelings for Bill, and he was hoping Bill would feel the same way. "How could you be so stupid?" Tom berated himself.  
In the distance he heard the faint sounds of a door being shut. Tom's head snapped up towards the front door, watching as the man, now known as Bushido, was now fully dressed, and walking out of the house, a cheesy grin across his face, and Tom instantly wanted to punch him.  
In the doorway, Bill was leaning against the door frame, wrapped in a sheet. Tom's blood boiled, as their eyes locked.  
Tom got out of his truck, slamming the door shut, as Bill continued to stand there, his face void of any emotion, as he watched Tom make his way up to him. The blank stare on Bill's face only angered him more, and he found himself breathing heavily. Finally stepping up the three steps that lead to the door, and straight up against Bill, staring the model down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I got into a really bad accident the other day, and literally could not move. I'm still really sore, but I'm alive and recovering. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Working on some other stuff, hopefully will have it out to you all soon!! <3

CHAPTER TWO

Bill looked up at Tom. Their bodies flush against each other, Tom felt hard and burning with fire against him. Bill's breath caught in his throat, as Tom pushed him back inside the mansion. Tom kicked the door shut behind him, his eyes never leaving Bill's. Bill was now backed up to the wall, and Tom surged forward, arms pressed against the wall on either side of Bill's head, trapping him in place.  
"Who is Bushido?" Tom asked through gritted teeth.  
"The guy I just let fuck me while you watched." Bill answered, his brow raising.  
Tom slammed Bill against the wall, his head colliding against the wall, and his eyes closed for a second.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Tom questioned.  
"Are you?" Bill questioned back.  
Tom stared down at Bill, his brows knitted together. Feeling like he was just punched in the gut, he backed off of Bill. Truth was, no, Tom wasn't Bill's boyfriend, he was just his pool boy, with benefits.   
"Are you jealous, Tomi?" Bill questioned, touching his shoulder, letting his hand slip down his back. Tom turned, grabbing Bill's wrist in his hand. He was squeezing, and knew he'd leave his hand print on Bill's wrist, but in the moment he didn't care.  
"I can smell him on you."  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Bill asked, his voice darker than before. His eyes daringly looking up at Tom.   
Tom pushed Bill back into the wall, his lips crashing violently against Bill's. Tom shoved his tongue into Bill's mouth, fighting for dominance. At the same time, Tom's hands roamed all over Bill's body, pressing against his chest, down to his stomach, his hips, squeezing the bony flesh. His hands traveled back up, and around to Bill's back, then down to his small pert ass, squeezing and kneading the round globes of flesh. Thrusting his hips forward, and grinding themselves together. Bill moaned, his hands clinging to Tom's baggy shirt as they continued to make out.   
Tom lifted Bill up, his hands cupping the back of Bill's thighs. Bill let out a squeak, as he was lifted off the ground, and wrapped his legs around Tom's thin waist, arms doing the same around Tom's neck. Tom took a step forward, Bill's back hitting against the wall, Tom pressing his body against Bills. Trailing kissing from his lips, down to his chin, and neck. Tom then licked a stripe from Bill's neck up to his ear, "I wanna fuck you just like this, up against the wall. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Bill."  
"Ugh, Tomi, yes Tomi, please, fuck me." Bill begged, the sheet that had been wound around his small frame was now on the floor. Bill was completely exposed To Tom.  
Bill reached down, all but ripping and tearing at the white undershirt Tom was wearing. Then, just for a split second, Tom put Bill down, taking a full step backwards. His eyes dark with need. Keeping eye contact with Bill the whole time, Tom unzipped his pants, forcefully shoving them down past his hips, and onto the floor where he stepped out of them. Tom's eyes never leaving Bills, as he took that full step forward again, and slammed Bill against the wall. Bill moaned in both pain and arousal. Tom hands traveled all over Bill's torso, then to his ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh there, before lifting him back up. Bill's legs tangled around Tom's waist. One of Tom's hands supported Bill, as the other guided his dick to Bill's entrance. Bill moaned, locking their lips together once again. Bill felt Tom breach him, and he threw his head back against the wall and gasped for air. Tom had taken him dry, thank all the heavens he had already been well prepped and stretched, so there was only a slight stinging pain. Tom's hand reached up, taking hold of Bill's hands, lacing together, Tom had his arm up above Bill's head, Bill was trapped, with only one hand to hold onto Tom's neck. Bill moaned as Tom dove straight for his prostate, and repeatedly slammed into him.   
Tom dipped his head, latching his lips onto Bill's neck, scratching his teeth over the skin and sucking violently. Bill moaned, his head rolling to the side, willingly giving up control, and giving it all to Tom.  
Bill's body was on fire, Tom was making him feel so good. Bill sucked in a breath, feeling his climax drawing closer. His body tensing, and back arching against the wall. His only free hand, clutching his fingers into Tom's shoulder, his long black and white tipped nails will leave a mark, just as Tom was leaving his own mark on Bill.  
Their entwined fingers squeezing each other. Tom thrusts were now jerky and erratic, as Bill clenched tight around him. It hit both of them so hard and sudden. Tom's legs trembled beneath him, taking all the strength he had to hold himself and Bill up, sweat beading over his forehead and back. Bill was breathing hard in his ear, his body stiff, and trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure still traveling through his body.  
On shaky legs, Tom managed to walk them both to the couch, where he plopped himself down. Bill still on top of him, and Tom still inside him. They took their time coming down from their sexual high, and let their bodies calm down, before Bill slid off Tom, and took his seat next to him.  
"You're the only one, Tomi." Bill whispered, almost too low for Tom to hear.  
"What?"  
"I want you."  
"But you just had me."  
"No, not like that. I want you. You're it. I need you... like I need air to breath. I need you."  
Tom swallowed the dry lump in his throat, unable to answer. Then suddenly anger rose up inside him, and he stood up, and walked over to the pile of clothes thrown across the floor, and stepped back in his baggy shorts.  
"You want me? I'm the only one for you? You really gonna sit there and spew that bullshit to me, really? After you just fucked some other guy?"  
"You don't understand. I did that on purpose."  
Tom gave Bill and incredulous smirk, and shook his head. "Please, Tomi, listen to me first, let me explain."  
"You have five minutes, and then I'm gone."  
"You have no idea how hard it is, hiding away in this big house, and your surrounded by people who work for you, and are at your beck and call. I have everything I could ever want, but I feel so alone. I don't get close to people, and sex is... sex, it never meant nothing to me." Tom pulled his shirt over his head, and started for the front door, but Bill pulled his arm, forcing him to turn around, and face him. "It meant nothing until you came along. Sex was always a game, and it scared the shit out of me when I realized that I was falling for you. I had to know if you felt the same way. How am I supposed to ask you that? You'd think I was crazy, or just using you or something, I don't know, I was scared, and I wanted to know the truth, I didn't want you to just want me because of who I am. I needed a real reaction, and so.."  
"So you purposely had sex with someone else to get a real reaction out of me?" Tom laughed, and headed for the door once again.  
"Tomi please, I never really had sex with him. He's an actor, he helped me fake that. Yes, I was naked under the sheet, but I never ever had sex with him. It was fake, Tom, please." Tears streamed down Bill's face now, terrified to loose the one he loved.  
"You faked having sex with another man to get a reaction so you could see my true feelings for you?" Tom asked.  
"Please, Tomi, I'm sorry... I.." Bill was cut off by Tom's lips on his own. His knee's buckled, and right as he was going to drop to the floor, Tom's arms caught him, holding him close.  
"Don't ever pull that shit again with me, or I will tear his head off. You have no idea how it felt watching another guy touch you. I wanted to kick his teeth in.  
"Does this mean?" Bill asked.  
"Yes." And together they shared another breath taking kiss.


End file.
